1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement equipment having functions of receiving an external signal and computationally processing the signal. The measurement equipment obtains an event occurring in the field, and the like as data, executes a computational process on the data, stores the processed data into a database, and then outputs the data to an external medium, a recording sheet, or the like. The computational process section a general computation such as the four arithmetic operations, magnitude comparison, data integration, or data averaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2004-245583 is a related art relating to a measurement equipment having a computational processing function.
JP-A-2004-245583 is referred to as a related art.
FIG. 10 is a functional block diagram showing an example of the configuration of a related-art measurement equipment having a computational processing function. A block 1 is a measurement equipment having a computational processing function. The reference numerals 2a to 2n denote sensors in a field which respectively supply measurement values PVa to PNn to the measurement equipment 1, and the reference numeral 3 denotes a network. External signals from external PCs 4a to 4n connected to the network are supplied to the measurement equipment 1 via a communication line.
The reference numeral 5 denotes a user who operates the measurement equipment, reference numeral 6 denotes a recording sheet which is external outputting section for a computation result, reference numeral 7 denotes a recording medium such as an FD, reference numeral 8 denotes a display unit, and reference numeral 9 denotes an alarm device.
In the measurement equipment 1, reference numeral 11 denotes a panel card which interfaces with the operation of the user 5, reference numeral 12 denotes an A/D card which interfaces with the measurement values PVa to PNn, reference numeral 13 denotes an A/D processing section which converts an output of the A/D card to data for computational processing, reference numeral 14 denotes a communication I/F card which interfaces with communication with the network 3, and reference numeral 15 denotes a communication processing section which converts an output of the communication I/F card to data for computational processing.
The reference numeral 16 denotes a computational processing section which receives an operation signal from the panel card 11, and external signals from the A/D processing section 13 and the communication processing section 15, executes predetermined computations (addition, subtraction, magnitude comparison, integration, and the like of data), and stores results of the computations into a database 17. The reference numeral 18 denotes a computation setting section which holds various preset values for computational processing, parameters, etc.
The reference numeral 19 denotes an outputting section. Data stored in the database 17 are output with using the outputting section as an interface to a recording sheet output card 20, an external medium card 21, a display card 22, or an alarm card 23, and further output externally to the recording sheet 6, the recording medium 7 such as an FD, the display unit 8, or the alarm device 9. The communication processing section 15 distributes the computation results to the external PCs 4a to 4n of the network 3 with using the outputting section 19 as an interface.
In the computational processing in the related-art measurement equipment, the input values depend on the external signals (field inputs and network inputs), and hence also computation results to be stored in the database are results which depend on the external signals. A related-art measurement equipment is not provided with section for, as computation results, storing a preset time-varying value independent of an external signal.